Marine the Raccoon
|weight = Unknown |fur color = Orange, brown, white, cream |skin color = Peach |eye color = Blue |attire = *Two yellow scrunchies *Lime green and white top *Tan gloves *Black shorts *White socks *Lime green and orange sneakers |alignment = Good |affiliation = *Blaze the Cat *Coconut Crew *Team Rose |likes = |dislikes = |skills = *Hydrokinesis **Energy projection *High intelligent *Enhanced speed *Mechanical skills *Manageable shipbuilder *Sailing *Surf skills |ability type = Speed }} Marine the Raccoon is a fictional character from the ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' series. She is an hyperactive mobian raccoon, sailor, and a resident from Southern Island in Sol Zone. When she began her travels, Marine met Sonic the Hedgehog, Tails and Blaze the Cat, and joined them on their seafaring search for the Jeweled Scepter, where she formed everlasting friendships. Always energetic, Marine is talkative, but rarely listens. A spunky yet lovable rascal,Sonic Rush Adventure (Nintendo DS) European instruction booklet, pg. 3. she is a lover of excitement and constantly seeks adventures. She aspires to become the captain of her own ship so she can travel the world, but can be quite the handful. During her adventures with Sonic though, she has matured and has promised to grow more up. She is also a friend of other allies of the pair from Sonic's World. Appearance Marine is a mobian raccoon with orange fur, a white muzzle, a small back nose, and blue eyes. She has brown triangular ears, brown rings around her rounded tail, and has dark brown and cream-stripe markings around her eyes. On her neck she has two upturned pigtails with brown tips that are held together by yellow scrunchies. Her attire consists of a lime green top with a white trim, short black leggings, lime green and orange shoes, white socks, and tan gloves. History Early life Marine was born on Southern Island in the middle of nowhere on the sea, where she was kept company by the Coconut Crew from a young age.Sonic Team, Dimps (September 14, 2007). Sonic Rush Adventure. Nintendo DS. Sega. Level/area: Southern Island. "Marine the Raccoon: Argh! And I... I can't get away from this place! I'll be stuck 'ere my whole life! I'm goin' troppo 'ere! I HAVE to get out!" Growing up, Marine dreamt of going out and see the world as the captain of her own ship and have adventures,Sonic Team, Dimps (September 14, 2007). Sonic Rush Adventure. Nintendo DS. Sega. Level/area: Kylok's island. "Kylok: Hmmmm. Marine, are you sure you'll be okay? Well, it always was her dream to go out and see the world..." eventually becoming discontent over staying on her island like a prisoner. As such, she would spent her days gazing across the ocean, particular at the Plant Kingdom, while wondering about what lied beyond her home.Sonic Team, Dimps (September 14, 2007). Sonic Rush Adventure. Nintendo DS. Sega. Level/area: Southern Island. "Marine the Raccoon: Yeah, s'right! I grew up always scratchin' my head over what's on that there island." By the time she was seven years old, Marine finally decided to set out, and took up sailing and shipbuilding, making numerous attempts to make her own ship with Materials.Sonic Team, Dimps (September 14, 2007). Sonic Rush Adventure. Nintendo DS. Sega. Level/area: Southern Island. "Marine the Raccoon: You blind, there, mate? I'm about to launch my pal here, the good ol' SS Marine! Last time, though, I made a few blues, and things went a bit crook, you know?" ''Sonic Rush Adventure'' In Sonic Rush Adventure, Marine found Sonic the Hedgehog and Miles "Tails" Prower when they washed up on Seagull Beach. Claiming to having "saved" them, introductions were made and Marine promptly invited them to stay with her until they found a way home. The next day, Marine took the SS Marine out on its maiden voyage while Sonic and Tails watched, but she failed to control it and crashed. Her loss left Marine devastated, but Tails offered to built her a new boat. While Marine was unsure about it due to several issues, Sonic and Tails made the Wave Cyclone with a book provided by Marine. Proclaiming herself the captain, Marine "lead" the group out on their journey to different islands, looking for Materials. While Marine got to see new places, often wandering off despite Sonic and Tails' warnings, the group was attacked by several robotic enemies on their journey which Marine suspected was jealous of her adventures. They also met the rogue racer Johnny, who Marine goaded into challenging her, only to pass it over to Sonic. When reaching Coral Cave, Marine unveiled the isle by poking at an altar. There, they met Captain Whisker, whom Marine antagonized, and his crew, who were the ones behind the robot attacks. They also met Sonic's old ally, Blaze the Cat, who helped fight off Whisker, though the pirates got away with the Jeweled Scepter, an artifact in Coral Cave which Blaze tried to protect. Hearing that Sonic and Tails were actually from another world, Marine had them explain it all, and they decided to help Blaze recover the scepter which posed a threat to both their worlds. As the crew searched for the pirates' hideout, Marine kept working everyone's nerves with her antics and insistence to follow them despite the dangers. After tracking and losing the pirates at Haunted Ship where Marine tried poorly to hide her fear of ghosts, reaching Blizzard Peaks where they freeing the captive Vikings from the pirates while Marine was introduced to snow, and uncovering the secrets of Sky Babylon which Marine unearthed by fumbling with priceless relics, the heroes located the pirates on Pirates' Island. However, Marine was shocked to hear that her crew wanted to her to stay behind while they faced the pirates to protect her, and insisted to come. However, as Blaze revealed bluntly they thought she was a nuisance, she ran off crying. Not letting it set her back, Marine set off to prove herself by stopping the pirates alone, but got herself capturedught by Whisker and set to be tortured by the Ghost Titan. Luckily, Sonic and Blaze rescued and defeated Whisker for good, while Marine swiped the Jeweled Scepter when Whisker was not looking. Though she still got reprimand for her recklessness, Marine gave the scepter back to Blaze and made up with her friends. Marine thus accepted she was no captain and had to be more careful, but kept her ambition of becoming a real captain one day. As Marine worked with her friends to bring Sonic and Tails back home with the Chaos Emeralds and Sol Emeralds, while working on her own ship, they got news that the Jeweled Scepter was stolen again. Shortly after, Marine and the crew met the true thieves, who turned out to be Dr. Eggman and Dr. Eggman Nega, who revealed from their Egg Wizard that they created the pirates to find the Jeweled Scepter, and then use its incredible power to build Eggmanland upon both worlds. Marine and the crew followed the villains to Deep Core, where Super Sonic and Burning Blaze tried to beat the Egg Wizard as it harnessed the Power of the Stars. On the verge of defeat, Eggman Nega tried to destroy the planet, but Marine distracted the Egg Wizard with her energy blast ability, giving Super Sonic and Burning Blaze the opening they needed to finish the doctors off. With the Jeweled Scepter secured, Marine went to see Sonic and Tails off in her SS Super-Marine as the duo left in the SS Tornado EX. Though she was sad to see them go, Marine took solace in their promise that they would meet again, and vowed that she would have grown much more up the next time they met, before returning home to Blaze. Living Weapons Some time later, Marine and Blaze were on board her ship, the Ocean Tornado, when they discovered Shadow the Hedgehog floundering in the ocean. Bringing him on board, Marine offered him a towel to dry off while Shadow explained how he and Metal Sonic ended up in their universe. Blaze and Marine then explained how they knew about Sonic, telling Shadow their encounters with him. Marine largely embellished the truth when explaining how they defeated Captain Whiskers, claiming she "went all crazy on 'em and saved the day", and also claimed to have build the ship which returned Sonic and Tails to Prime Zone. In reality, Marine simply "supervised" while Tails built the ship (much to Shadow's dismay and anger). The trio soon found out that Metal Sonic was attacking Southern Island, looking for Eggman. When Blaze's attack failed to stop the robot, Marine jumped on Metal Sonic's back and began hitting his head, with no effect against the machine. Shadow was unable to attack it while Marine was on its back, but eventually she was thrown off. After Shadow failed to convince Metal Sonic to disobey Dr. Eggman, he and Blaze damaged the robot and sent it flying into the air, at which point Marine used the cannons on the Ocean Tornado to destroy Metal Sonic.''Sonic Universe'' #1, "Living Weapons" ''Sonic Colors'' In the Nintendo DS version of Sonic Colors, it is mentioned that Marine was currently being the "same as ever", meaning she was getting into trouble like always. Treasure Team Tango While Blaze was on Prime Zone searching for one of the missing Sol Emeralds, her world appeared to be suffering ill effects; without all the emeralds, the weather patterns started to become unstable. As a massive storm approached, Marine and Tabby, local koala pulled a dingy up to a pier on Southern Island with some difficulty due to the bucking waves. While Tabby complained about the "worrisome" state of the world lately, Marine secured the boat to the dock and insisted that things would turn out fine, saying with confidence that her "best mate" Blaze would recover the emeralds and set everything right.''Sonic Universe'' #22, "Treasure Team Tango Step Two: The Cruzada" Worlds Collide Some time after Blaze returned, Marine went out to sea without her, unaware that her friend would soon be preyed upon by Dr. Eggman and Dr. Wily, who whisked her away to the Skull Egg Zone. Not long after, Marine, along with the entire multiverse, were affected by the disrupted Super Genesis Wave when Super Sonic tried to undo it.''Mega Man'' #26, "When Worlds Collide Part Seven: Evening The Odds"''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #251, "When Worlds Collide Finale: Best of the Best" Pirate Plunder Panic After the Super Genesis Wave, Marine was reunited with Blaze along with three unlikely allies: Andrea Tower, Amy Rose, Cream the Rabbit, and Cheese, who proceeded to join them in searching for the final Sol Emerald aboard the Ocean Tornado, which was manned by the Coconut Crew. After a week of searching, they encountered Captain Metal and his crew, who held the final Sol Emerald. A battle ensued, during which the Ocean Tornado was easily overwhelmed by the pirates' advanced weaponry and heavily damaged, much to Marine's dismay. Regardless, Marine had her crew constantly return fire, only to be bombarded with strange-looking bombs, which, on two separate occasions, Amy and Cream had to save her from getting hit by. When the pirates ceased fire, Blaze took the opportunity to sneak aboard their ship. As she left, Marine had Amy and Cream help her with a new idea: firing a fireworks rocket from one of the ship's cannons as a distraction for Blaze. However, this plan, quite literally, blew up in her face. To make matters worse, the explosion punctured the ship below the waterline, causing it to start sinking. At Cream's suggestion, Marine ordered her crew to abandon ship while they used the Ocean Tornado to ram the pirate ship before boarding them to join Blaze. As they closed in, however, Captain Metal's ship brought a laser cannon to bear and fired at the Ocean Tornado, utterly destroying it.''Sonic Universe'' #55, "Pirate Plunder Panic Part One" Marine and her new friends from Sonic's World were able to survive the destruction of the ship by hiding in a chest, but it quickly began to sink. Luckily, help arrived in the form of a pod of Dolphins, who carried the four to Pirate Island. There, Marine and her friends found additional allies in the form of the Sprockets, who sought to help them in battle due to suffering persecution at the hands of Metal's crew. The expanded force traveled to Metal's fortress, arriving just in time to see Metal unveil his new Egg O' War. Unfortunately, they were spotted by the pirates during their attempt to free Blaze, and Metal ordered his men to feed them to the Kraken. Fortunately, Bean the Dynamite and Bark the Polar Bear chose that moment to try and steal the Emerald, only to have it stolen from them by Johnny.''Sonic Universe'' #56, "Pirate Plunder Panic Part Two" This provided enough of a distraction for Marine and her friends to escape and seize the Metal Marauder, which Marine considered fair play considering Metal's destruction of her own vessel. Much to her annoyance, her claim for captaincy was contested by Bean, but he and Bark became unlikely allies in the battle with the Kraken and Whisker's pirates. Unfortunately, the conflict allowed Captain Metal to reclaim the Sol Emerald for himself.''Sonic Universe'' #57, "Pirate Plunder Panic Part Three" While Blaze confronted Captain Metal, Marine and friends continued to fight Whisker's crew, only to lose yet another ship as the pirates fled with a parting shot that put a hole in the Marauder. Fortunately, they were able to secure another vessel: Captain Metal's submarine, which Marine remained with while Andrea, Amy and Cream went to help Blaze. She, Bark, and Bean watched as Burning Blaze brought down the Egg O' War, and she and Blaze later bid farewell to their allies as the Sol Emeralds' power sent them back to their home world.''Sonic Universe'' #58, "Pirate Plunder Panic The Conclusion" Freedom Fighters Marine transported Bunnie D'Coolette to the Sol Zone via the Jeweled Scepter in an attempt to help Blaze fight against a mysterious creature nearby known as Null. After the fight against him, Blaze and Marine send Bunnie back home. Personality Marine is cheerful, carefree and energetic, but also stubborn at times, brash and overconfident. She is extremely scatterbrained, always following her first intuition, and so often acts before she thinks. Marine loves to talk and does not know when to stop chattering, but she never listens to others and hardly does anything she is told if not in the mood. She is likewise relatively bossy and attention-seeking. She also has a habit of exaggerating and embellishing, often to make herself seem more important or talented; as such, she tends to strike others as annoying. Nevertheless, she generally means well and cares deeply for her friends, and can be counted upon when needed. She is also (surprisingly) a neat freak. Marine is an overly adventurous spirit with a passion for the sea, always longing to see new places to encounter and overcome new challenges.Sonic Team, Dimps (September 14, 2007). Sonic Rush Adventure. Nintendo DS. Sega. Level/area: Southern Island. "Marine the Raccoon: I'm goin' too! No matter what! My adventures have just started started! They can't end here! I still need to see new things and explore and encounter new challenges and overcome them! I want adventure! I NEED adventure!" However, this attitude makes her impatient and prone to recklessly charge into dangers. Because of her isolated upbringing, Marine knows little about her world as well. She can therefore not help go crazy with excitement when seeing anything new, and can get so caught up in it that everything else around her becomes invisible. While Marine wants to be acknowledged as a full-fledged sea captain, she is still a child and is a natural when it comes to creating a scene. She can be really bratty when not getting her way, starts crying when emotional, is afraid of ghosts, and has trouble pronouncing certain words. Early on, Marine also insisted she was a real captain once she had a ship, despite having no prior experience, and refused to recognize her own shortcomings in favor of taking charge of the situation so not to show weakness or lose her dignity.Sonic Team, Dimps (September 14, 2007). Sonic Rush Adventure. Nintendo DS. Sega. Level/area: Southern Island. "Marine the Raccoon: Wait, me? Show weakness? No drama! Lemme just hit the brakes 'ere and..."Sonic Team, Dimps (September 14, 2007). Sonic Rush Adventure. Nintendo DS. Sega. Level/area: Haunted Ship. "Marine the Raccoon: (Well, thanks to my top-notch performance, nobody realizes that I'm really scared!) (I've gotta be careful, 'ere! I've got my captain's dignity to maintain, after all!)" While her cover-up attempts are poor, she thinks of herself as a great actor. However, she has since realized her own flaws, which have made her much more mature, careful, humble and dedicated to growing up and study. Regardless, she remains ever adventurous and still gets herself into trouble. Marine speaks with an exaggerated Australian accent, using Australian slang words such as 'strewth', 'bonza' and 'cobber' and adding the word 'mate' to the end of her sentences. Relationships Blaze the Cat Blaze the Cat is Marine's best friend, though their relationship started out more strenuous compared to Sonic and Tails'. Miles "Tails" Prower Miles "Tails" Prower is one of Marine's closest friends. Shortly after his arrival, Marine befriended Tails, who in turn helped her built ships so she could go on adventures. When Marine declared herself captain, she made Tails her assistant, though Tails never agreed to it. As captain, Marine generally worried for Tails' well-being and looked after him (though it was actually the other way around) like a friend, but she insisted he followed her lead. While Marine is amazed at Tails' intellect, she often ignored his warnings and told him he was no fun. While Tails accepted Marine's antics, her behavior always made him worry. When it was revealed that Tails thought she was a nuisance, Marine felt betrayed and called him stupid, but made up with him and stopped commanding him. When Tails then went home with Sonic, Marine earned his respect with her newfound maturity and told him how he was the best friend ever. She thus vowed to meet him again no matter what, though she could not help crying over his departure. Sonic the Hedgehog Sonic the Hedgehog is one of Marine's closest friends, whom she quickly befriended after meeting him. When making herself captain, Marine declared Sonic one of her assistants despite Sonic never agreeing to it. As captain, Marine generally worried for Sonic's well-being and looked after him (though it was actually the other way around) like a friend, but she insisted he followed her orders. Though Marine would get jealous at Sonic for tackling their more dangerous enemies, she admires his skills and marked him as her "best pupil" and deputy captain.Sonic Team, Dimps (September 14, 2007). Sonic Rush Adventure. Nintendo DS. Sega. Level/area: Machine Labyrinth. "Marine the Raccoon: Sonic, you were tops! Since you're my best pupil, I'll let you 'ave a go at bein' leader when I step down." Meanwhile, Sonic tolerated Marine's antics, but often noted how "hopeless" a case she was. When Marine learned that Sonic thought of her as a nuisance, she felt betrayed and called him stupid, but made up with him and stopped bossing him around. As Sonic went home with Tails, Marine earned his respect with her newfound maturity and told him how he was the best friend ever.Sonic Team, Dimps (September 14, 2007). Sonic Rush Adventure. Nintendo DS. Sega. Level/area: Ending. "Marine the Raccoon: Sonic... Tails... / ... / Th... thanks, guys. You're the best mates ever." Though she cried at Sonic's departure, she vowed to meet him again no matter the boundaries. Southern Island residents Marine has a good relationship with the koala residents of Southern Island, including the members of the Coconut Crew, whom she has personally known since she was "only an ankle biter,"Sonic Team, Dimps (September 14, 2007). Sonic Rush Adventure. Nintendo DS. Sega. Level/area: Daikun's island. "Daikun: My name's Daikun. Pleased to meet ya! Sorry about that, you lot. I didn't realize you were all cobbers with Marine. You didn't recognize me at all, did you, Marine? Forgot all about ol' Daikun, I bet! / Marine the Raccoon: No worries, though, yeah? I was only an ankle biter back then, after all." though she has not seen many of them in years. Unlike Marine's other friends, the residents have managed to overlook Marine's flaws and knows she means well. In addition to Tabby and Daikun, Marine is best buddies with Colonel.Sonic Team, Dimps (September 14, 2007). Sonic Rush Adventure. Nintendo DS. Sega. Level/area: Southern Island. "Marine the Raccoon: What? Oy, tell us, mate, mate! Please? Aren't we, like best buddies and all that?". There is also Kylok, who affectionately calls Marine a "little runt" and knows much about her, including her dreams and secret fear of ghosts, suggesting they are especially close. Friends/allies *Coconut Crew **Colonel **Daikun **Kylok **Tabby *Freedom Fighters **Bunnie D'Coolette **Miles "Tails" Prower (close friend) **Sonic the Hedgehog **Team Rose ***Amy Rose ***Blaze the Cat (best friend) ***Cheese the Chao ***Cream the Rabbit *Norman *Shadow the Hedgehog *Sprockets **Sprocket Chief Enemies *Bark the Polar Bear *Bean the Dynamite *Blackguard Pirates **Captain Metal *Dr. Eggman *Dr. Eggman Nega *Null *Whisker's crew **Captain Whisker **Johnny **Mini & Mum Quotes References }} Category:Raccoons Category:Heroes Category:Females Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Inventors Category:Captains Category:Mobians Category:Sol Zone Inhabitants Category:Speed types